


Sugar and paint

by turquoise_tales



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Bucky Barnes, Angst, Artist! Steve, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes is a tease, Bucky is such a sweet soul, Bucky's such a sweetheart, Canonical Character Death, Clintasha - Freeform, Don't know if it counts enough to tag but meh, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Is the meet cute or ugly?, Kinda, Kindergarten teacher! Bucky, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Enough Sam Wilson, Oral Sex, Pining, Poor Sam, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secrets, Steve is not a creep, There's never enough Sam Wilson, but like the fluff overtakes it all, i think, mentions of fisting, only a little though, sam is an ass, sam is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Sam!” Steve whined. “He’s so hot! And he’s so sweet! I saw him help old Mrs. Smith with her groceries and on Tuesday when it rained, he brought home a soaked, stray kitten and I saw him taking care of it, through the window, and-“</p><p>“Steve!” Sam exclaimed horrified. “That is toeing the creepy line, man. Next thing you know you’ll be telling me you followed him to work!”</p><p>“Uhh..” Steve looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand, nervously played with the edge of his t-shirt.</p><p>----------------<br/>Steve has an unhealthy obsession with his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever a slave to detail

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I got so excited that I sat down and started my second fic after I posted my first yesterday. I'll add tags as the story proceeds. hehe. Enjoy!  
> I found the prompt here- http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/page/2  
> Title of the chapter from Young Gods by Halsey

The first time Steve noticed his new neighbor, it was shit early in the morning and he looked his worst with his hair sticking out in all directions, droopy eyes, ridiculous boxers with multicolored dinosaurs on them and all. Unlike Steve, Bucky looked impeccable in his red plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans and boots. His long brown hair was styled into a man bun and Steve decided that in all his 24 years of living, his neighbor was the hottest being he had ever come across. And in that very moment, Steve felt the stirrings of the biggest crush of his life that would make his roommate Sam want to stab him sometimes. 

In the week that followed, Steve’s obsession with his new neighbor turned borderline creepy. He found out that the Neighbor left his home at around 6am every day except Sunday and came back at around 4pm. He found out that the Neighbor tended to his garden Sunday morning in shorts and nothing else- something that led Steve to fold his 5’4, thin frame onto the window seat that conveniently overlooked the Neighbor’s garden until Sam dragged him away, still drooling, before the Neighbor could notice.

“But Sam!” Steve whined. “He’s so hot! And he’s so sweet! I saw him help old Mrs. Smith with her groceries and on Tuesday when it rained, he brought home a soaked, stray kitten and I saw him taking care of it, through the window, and-“

“Steve!” Sam exclaimed horrified. “That is toeing the creepy line, man. Next thing you know, you’ll be telling me you followed him to work!”

“Uhh..” Steve looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand, nervously played with the edge of his t-shirt.

“Steve! You did not!”

“It was not intentional, I swear!” Steve said hurriedly. “The other day when I had to go to the gallery early in the morning, I saw him turn into the next street! So… I just…. checked it out?”

Sam was most definitely at his limit now. “Just go talk to him, dude. Bake him a ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ pie or something. But for the Lord’s sake, please stop with the creepiness.” He let out an exasperated sigh before curiosity got better of him. “So where does he work?”

Steve’s face lit up. “I saw him go into Rainbow Kids! D’ya think he’s a kindergarten teacher? Isn’t that adorable?!” 

Sam just sighed, before shaking his head.

\----------------------------------------------------

Steve was a pretty well-known artist- at least his pseudonym was famous. He was just sixteen when he got accepted into a famous art university for his talent. Not too keen on fame, he adopted a pseudonym- America; a fact that Sam would never let him live down.

“America, Steve? Of all things?!” He had laughed his ass off when Steve confessed his profession to Sam. Steve had had the urge to terminate his new best friend. Now, six years later, they both had a modest house. 

Sam was a psychiatry student in the local university and Steve spent his days painting for his galleries or doing high-end commissions. At least he was supposed to be working on his paintings, but ever since the Neighbor moved in, he spent the times with the best lighting “observing” (Sam called it “creeping”) on the brunette next door. There was a gallery opening in a week and Steve, who usually finished his work two weeks early, still had at least three pieces to work on and one of them was not even planned yet. 

Instead, Steve spent his time deciding if he liked the Neighbor better in plaid shirts or the dark leather jacket (The leather jacket won- something about a badass vibe that Sam wasn’t entirely listening to.)

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was on a particularly warm Friday evening, two weeks after the Neighbor moved in, that Steve squeaked loudly from his position at the window seat where he was trying to work on his painting while trying to track the Neighbor, through the opposite window at the same time. 

“Sam! Sam! Sam!” he half screamed, dropping his brushes and getting paint over himself. “Code red! Code red!” 

“What Steve!” came the exhausted reply from somewhere inside the house. The internals week was definitely not the time where he could put up with Steve’s love obsessions. 

“He’s coming! Over! Our house! Coming to!” Steve’s panicked voice, led Sam to run into the living room, worried that Steve was having an asthma attack or something. 

The doorbell rang just as Sam entered the living room and after making sure that Steve was not having an attack, he proceeded to open the front door, confused over Steve’s panicked face. It was too late by the time he heard Steve’s strangled, “no!” The door opened to reveal the Neighbor in a dark t-shirt and sweats, smiling widely.

“Hello! I don’t think we’ve met before. I moved into the house next to yours. I’m James Barnes, you can call me Bucky.” The Neighbor’s voice was like honey, warm and it had the sexiest edge of roughness to it. What Steve didn’t notice as he swooned was Sam’s evil grin.

“Hey, name’s Sam Wilson. That’s my roommate, Steve Rogers. How can we help you?”

Steve snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name, surreptitiously wiping the back of his hand against his mouth to remove any evidence of drool, if any. But, he felt his breath being knocked out of him as the Neighbor- no, Bucky- aimed his sunshine smile at him. Steve caught himself wondering if he could ever do justice to a painting of the beautiful creature before him.

“H-hi,” he managed to squeak out in an unusually high voice, before blushing and clearing his throat.

“Hi,” Bucky replied. “I was wondering if you guys had any sugar I could borrow. I was making cookies and it seems I have misjudged the amount I needed.” Bucky looked slightly embarrassed.

“Of course!” Sam’s grin widened until his cheeks hurt. Curling his hand around Steve’s bicep, he pulled the smaller man toward him before unceremoniously pushing him out of the front door- messed up hair, undershirt paired with boxers with little rainbows all over them and all. “He’s as sweet as can be," Sam added before shutting the door and locking it for good measure.

Dusting his hands together, Sam let out a satisfied sigh before making his way back to his room. “Now we have some peace and quiet to study in.”


	2. And there's a storm you're starting now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhh…” Steve laughed nervously. “Sam- Sam likes to play pranks sometimes. R-Right, Sam?” He reached behind him to the door knob, still facing Bucky, who was now finding the whole situation amusing. Steve juggled the door knob, simultaneously cursing Sam and praying to God for mercy. “Sam! Open the door!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I was thinking of doing one chapter per day and since I didn't update yesterday, I'm updating twice today. yay?   
> Anyway! Enjoy!  
> Title from Hurricane by Halsey.

Steve blanked out, the already present panic reaching new levels as he took in the surprised look on Bucky’s face.

“Uhh…” Steve laughed nervously. “Sam- Sam likes to play pranks sometimes. R-Right, Sam?” He reached behind him to the door knob, still facing Bucky, who was now finding the whole situation amusing. Steve juggled the door knob, simultaneously cursing Sam and praying to God for mercy. “Sam! Open the door!”

Unable to hold it in anymore, Bucky let out a chuckle before turning it into a cocky smirk when Steve’s frantic face turned to look at him. Bucky had to admit that his neighbor was absolutely devastating with his baby blue eyes. His adorable antics didn’t help curb his growing interest either. “Wha’dya say… Sugar? Wanna go buy your namesake from the grocery store? Looks like your roommate’s not gonna let ya in.” Bucky grinned, raising his eyebrows.

In that moment two things were sure to Steve: he was definitely in too deep and he’d do anything to hear the Bucky call him ‘sugar’ again… or maybe ‘baby’… or ‘honey’. Giving himself a mental shake when he realized he’d been staring dumbly at Bucky (and Lord knows he doesn’t want Bucky to think he’s dumb), Steve opened his mouth to reply.

“It’s Steve.” Cue face palm. Of all things, Steven! he chastised himself, he’ll definitely think your dumb now. But Bucky’s grin only widened.

“Whatever you say, Stevie,” Bucky said, motioning a hand towards his house. “Come on, you can borrow a shirt.”

Steve was too busy adding ‘Stevie’ at the top of the Things-I-Want-Bucky-To-Say-Again, that he didn’t catch up with what Bucky was saying. “Huh?” He said, looking utterly confused.

Steve was the most beautiful, adorable thing to walk this planet Bucky decided. Also, he wanted Steve to be his- if he swung that way, that is. He motioned to Steve’s paint splattered undershirt and colorful boxers with an amused smile. “Unless, you wanna go to the store like that.”

The deep shade of red Steve turned, Bucky thought, was his second favorite color, right after the blue of Steve’s eyes. “Come on,” he said, catching hold of Steve’s thin wrist and tugging him along as he started back towards his house. Bucky breathed in deep, trying to act casual even though his heart had suddenly decided that it was a brilliant way to thud loudly. But, his heart also soared at the gasp that slipped past of Steve’s plump lips (Okay, Bucky had noticed and definitely wanted them on his or wrapped around… something else. he should definitely stop the sinful thoughts before something embarrassing happened). 

Steve on the other hand, remembered nothing of the short walk from his house to Bucky’s, too busy staring at Bucky’s large hands that held his wrist sending sparks up his whole arm. His other hand was occupied in the task of pinching his thigh, trying to figure if he was dreaming (Sam would definitely not approve). So, when he did look up, he found himself in the middle of a living room, warmly furnished with deep reds and rich beige- something his artist brain automatically noticed- and Bucky was letting go of his wrist and saying something as he walked towards a passage in the back of the living room.

“….stay right here,” Steve caught the very end of the sentence as Bucky disappeared. Stay right here, he can do that. Breathe, he told himself.

In the next ten minutes, Steve found himself dressed in an oversized black t-shirt (that smelled like Bucky and muddled his brain) and an oversized sweats that slung dangerously low on his hips, in the middle of the grocery store, his fingers laced with Bucky’s as the larger man pulled him towards the right aisle. There was only that amount of short- circuiting his brain could handle. Fuck, his papilio stomachus were going to fry due to overload of sensations.

Bucky’s beautiful laugh made its way into his fogged brain. “What’s papilio stomachus?” Bucky asked. He was finding Steve’s mumblings incredibly entertaining and cute. Holding the blond’s hand while they were walking to the store was an impulsive decision and he had been afraid it was talking things too far; but when Steve started and let out a strangled sound, Bucky was thankful for the fact he now exactly how perfectly the smaller man’s hand fit in his, their fingers slotting together like they were made for each other. 

“Stomach butterflies- they fly when you’re, um,” – in love, Steve had almost said. He cleared his throat to fill the slip. “It’s from a book.” He managed to squeak out, proud to have gotten more than three words in. 

Bucky looked confused for a second before shrugging and making his way to the cashier. “Whatever you say, Sugar.” he winked at Steve and Steve swooned.  
On the way back, Steve found out Bucky was 25 and was indeed a kindergarten teacher at Rainbow Kids, and that he had three sisters. He found out that they had grown up a few blocks apart and Bucky had expressed his surprise at never crossing paths.

“I was smaller than I am now. You would have probably looked over my head.” Steve said, trying to be casual.

“I think I would have noticed a pretty guy like you.” Bucky shot back and Steve wondered if this new shade of red coloring his skin would be permanent. “So what do you do?”

“uh- I paint.”

“Oh, anything I’d have seen?”

“Um, not really,” Steve lied. Of course, anyone with the slightest inclination towards art would have heard of America but Steve was not ready for that yet. 

“I’d love to see your work then,” Bucky said as they turned the corner to their street. “You wanna come in and have some cookies? They’ll be done soon, I swear.”

Be inside Bucky’s house willingly? Alone with Bucky? Steve panicked. “Um, I have some work I have to finish.” he blurted out.

Bucky’s face fell. He let go of Steve’s hand and plastered on a smile. “Sure.”

Steve mentally hit himself. Dammit dammit. “Maybe… tomorrow?” He asked uncertainly.

Bucky’s smile seemed a bit more genuine this time. “Sure. 5pm?”

“Yep! It’s a date!” Steve nodded enthusiastically before what he said caught up to his brain. Turning an even deeper shade of red (which made Bucky wonder if he was a full body blusher and immediately pray to god that the blond was indeed a full body blusher), Steve muttered, “I mean… I’m sorry I-“

“It’s a date,” Bucky interrupted him, his smile widening. “See you tomorrow, Sugar.”

“It’s Steve,” Steve muttered half-heartedly- it wasn’t like he hated the nickname (he loved it) but Bucky had already turned away and was walking to his house. 

Steve smiled softly to himself before turning towards his house to see Sam standing there, leaning against the open door. He scowled, walking up and pushing past Sam to head straight to the couch and face plant onto the cushions.

“I spy with my little eye something a shocking shade of red,” Sam teased in a singsong voice. 

“Probably your blood that I’ll be spilling if you don’t shut up,” Steve mumbled into the cushions, discreetly burying his nose into the t-shirt so he could smell the intoxicating scent of Bucky.

Sam laughed. “At least you got lucky. I mean, you’re wearing his clothes and all,” he said shutting the door.

“What! Sam, no! We just went to the store!” Steve looked up to glare at his best friend.

Sam put on a surprised look, desperately trying to keep in his laughter. “In public, Steve?! I didn’t know you were kinky!” 

Steve threw a cushion at Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: The date!
> 
> Papilio Stomachus- from Daughter of Smoke and Bone. (psst if you're a fan of the series please please talk to me!)
> 
> (*youtuber voice*) If you liked the story please leave a comment below and press the kudos button! Until next time!  
> tumblr: ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-girl )


	3. That’s the beauty of a secret (You’re supposed to keep it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got tired of waiting for you to knock,” Bucky said, making Steve flush a deep red. Bucky wished again that he could see just how far down that blush spread. “You look beautiful.”
> 
> “You- you- tired-“ Steve spluttered before stopping himself and clearing his throat. “You look hot- handsome. I mean, handsome.” For Lord’s sake, was he ever going to stop embarrassing himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo again! Yeah sorry, I know I didn't upload yesterday like I said I would ( Is watching Big Hero 6 for the fifth time an acceptable reason?)  
>  Anyway! Enjoy!  
> Title from Strange Love by Halsey.

At 4:58 pm the next day, Steve stood nervously in front of Bucky’s door in a black dress shirt and black skinny jeans (definitely Sam’s fault), with a slightly singed apple pie in one hand, the other hand poised to knock. He had been standing in the same position for the last 5 minutes trying to gather enough courage to knock. Was he overdressed? Was it okay that the pie was slightly burnt? Did Bucky really mean it when he said it was a date? Oh god, had Bucky agreed to it just to be polite? Maybe he should just go back-

Before he could complete the thought, the door opened at Bucky stood there in skinny jeans and a t-shirt that stretched over his sinful muscles, instantly drawing Steve’s eyes to them. The warm smell of choco-chip cookies permeated the air around Steve. Steve’s eyes snapped up at the sound of a throat clearing and he looked up to see Bucky smirking at him knowingly.

“I got tired of waiting for you to knock,” Bucky said, making Steve flush a deep red. Bucky wished again that he could see just how far down that blush spread. “You look beautiful.”

“You- you- tired-“ Steve spluttered before stopping himself and clearing his throat. “You look hot- handsome. I mean, handsome.” For Lord’s sake, was he ever going to stop embarrassing himself?

“Hot?” Bucky’s smirk widened as he leaned in towards the blond.

“I made apple pie!” Steve said hurriedly, pushing the covered dish towards Bucky. “It’s slightly burnt, sorry.”

Bucky took the dish from the other man’s hands before it could hit him and grinned. “Thanks, Sugar. You gonna come in or are we having the date at the door?”

“Yes, the date!” Steve squeaked, stepping in quickly as Bucky moved aside.

“Yeah, I made hot chocolate with marshmallows and all.” Bucky replied as he led the smaller man towards the living room. “Here, sit. I’ll get stuff.” He said placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders and gently pushing him onto the couch. Steve went easily, stunned by Bucky’s warm hands on his shoulders.

“O-okay.” he said as Bucky left the room with a last smile at Steve. Wringing his hands out of nervousness now that he had nothing to clutch at, Steve looked around the room, trying to take in the details he had missed last time. Naturally, he was surprised to see a few of his own works on one of the walls that was filled with different paintings of different themes- but they seemed to still fit into each other seamlessly, like an explosion of alternative universes paused at a single moment. Steve was definitely awed. Captivated by the wall, Steve jumped and let out a loud gasp when he felt something curl against his ankles and ‘meow’ loudly.

“Oh, hi.” Steve bent down to pet the stray cat he had seen Bucky bring home the other day. It looked like Bucky had decided to keep it. The cat jumped onto his lap, purring loudly as he scratched its chin.

“You know, Duchess isn’t always that friendly. Looks like she really likes you.” Bucky had returned with two mugs and two plates filled with cookies and a slice of pie each on a tray. He set the tray down on the table in front of the couch, before sitting down beside Steve. The blush that had cooled down in the absence of Bucky, returned full force, but Steve didn’t move away when their knees knocked together. Bucky handed him a mug, before taking his own.

Steve let out a soft moan at the heavenly taste as he sipped the hot chocolate. Clearing his throat quickly and hoping Bucky had not heard the embarrassing sound, he said the first thing that came to his mind, “Duchess from Aristocats?”

But Bucky had noticed- he’d noticed the way Steve’s eyes slipped close as his red lips parted around the sound, the way the tip of his tongue had flicked out to lick the drop of chocolate on his upper lip. If Steve hadn’t looked so embarrassed, Bucky would have been sure Steve was trying to seduce him. Not like Bucky had any complaints if he indeed was- that noise made sinful feelings run through his body.

“Uh, yeah. Aristocrats,” Buck said looking up at Steve’s eyes but his eyes were drawn back to the blond’s lips when the latter bit his lip nervously when he noticed the line of Bucky’s gaze. He cleared his throat when he realized that it was a wrong move unless he wanted the brunette to kiss him (and god, he did. Badly) and looked away.

“It’s really good. The drink,” He whispered, almost afraid to disturb the tension they were suddenly enveloped in.

“Thanks.” Bucky’s voice was slightly unstable.

“So,” Steve said suddenly, trying to dissipate the tension. “You like America’s work?”

“Oh, yeah.” Bucky felt half relieved and half disappointed by the change in subject but he went along. “I buy art pieces when I have money to spare. That’s my art wall. You know America, don’t you?”

Steve choked on the sip he had just taken and started to cough, prompting Bucky to thump his back. Steve forced in deep breaths, praying for his asthma to not act up as Duchess jumped onto Bucky’s lap.

“I’m okay,” Steve managed to say between breaths. “Why would you say that?”

“I just thought since you were in the industry, you must have crossed path or something. I really like their work but I hear no one actually knows who they are. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. No, I haven’t met him- them.” Steve tripped over his lie.

“Him?”

“That’s the rumor.” Steve said nervously.

Bucky’s suspicious gaze shifted from Steve to the wall. “Yeah, I can see America being a guy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s something about the paintings.”

Change the subject, Steve screamed at himself, quick! “Um, there’s a gallery of his painting opening in five days. Do you wanna go?” Steve heard himself ask. _What?!_ Steve’s brain screamed at his mouth. _I did not order you to say that!!_

“It needs tickets.” Bucky replied but the hope in his voice was evident.

“I can get them.” _No, no, no! You’re losing the opening to back out!_

“Yeah? Then I’d love to!” Bucky’s eyes lit up with joy. “He helped me through some tough times.”

 _Okay, that expression was worth it._ Steve argued back with his rational part.

“What?” Steve asked unintelligently when he finally heard what Bucky had said. 

“America. There’s something about the paintings that make you feel like you’re not alone.”

“Sap,” Steve blurted out, scared of the direction the conversation was heading.

Bucky turned to him with an evil glint in his eye. “Yeah? You making fun of me, Rogers?” His cocky smirk was back, wiping out the wistful look he had had on previously. He picked up Duchess and put her down before turning to Steve, his hands curling into claws.

“Uh… no…?” Steve leaned away apprehensively, but Bucky pounced on him, pinning him to the couch as he dug his fingers into the thin ribs underneath him, making Steve squirm, laughing uncontrollably as he tried to push the brunette off him.

“Okay! okay! Stop! I’m sorry,” Steve wailed, thrashing. “I surrender!”

Bucky stopped but didn’t move, suddenly aware of their positions, aware of being pressed against Steve from chest to hips, the latter’s face flushed from laughing so hard, his lips wide in a smile as he panted. Bucky could smell the hot chocolate on his breath and now he wanted to taste it. Looking up from Steve’s lips to his eyes, he saw something akin to desire there.

Steve was instantly on fire, goosebumps erupting everywhere Bucky was pressed against him. He wanted to lift his head so that the few inches between their lips would become non-existent but he suddenly flushed at the path his thoughts seemed to have wandered.

“Um, you wanna go for a walk?” Steve asked in a small voice, breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! *hides inside a mushroom*
> 
> Also, *peeks out from mushroom* I wan't planning on any smut for this story because I've never written smut before *blushes and hides inside mushroom again* BUT if you guys think I should, let me know in the comments below and I might just gather enough courage for it. 
> 
> That's all for now! If you enjoyed the chapter, please give it a kudos and leave a comment below! You'll make my day- atleast the rest of it. I'm so funny. (I'm not)
> 
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-girl
> 
> lol 'kay. Ciao.


	4. I'm bigger than my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Steve slipped his hand into Bucky’s as they made their way to the park, cookies held in their free hand and it felt perfectly natural. The cookies mostly found their way stuffed into Steve’s mouth.
> 
> “Is amazhin,” Steve said with his mouth full.
> 
> (actually, a lot happens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, I'm dead right now. I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual (I mean, it's obviously unbeta'd) but don't hate me, I really need sleep. But then, I wanted to post this cause i promised you guys a chapter a day. So here. I hope you enjoy. *buries into the mushroom*

This time, Steve slipped his hand into Bucky’s as they made their way to the park, cookies held in their free hand and it felt perfectly natural. The cookies mostly found their way stuffed into Steve’s mouth.

“Is amazhin,” Steve said with his mouth full

“I’m glad.” Bucky pulled Steve to a stop, turning him to wipe the crumbs around Steve’s mouth, making the later the latter blush in embarrassment. “’Kay,” Bucky said softly before smirking and pulling Steve along.

Once they reached the park, Steve tried to let go of Bucky’s hand, not sure where they stood in front of the people milling around them, but Bucky only tightened his hold on the blond’s fingers, turning back with a slightly confused look. Steve only shook his head, smiling softly as he squeezed Bucky’s hand reassuringly.

They talked for what seemed like hours talking about everything and nothing at once, walking ‘round and ‘round the park. On their second round, Steve spotted a Crepe stand and instantly regretted not bringing his wallet along. After all, he figured the date would just be in Bucky’s house. Bucky was getting tired of the endless puppy eyes that Steve was making towards the stand by the sixth round and sighed, stopping in front of the stand.

“You know, you just have to ask,” Bucky said making Steve’s head swivel towards him from the stand, his puppy eyes turning confused. “The crepe stand you’re making puppy eyes at,” Bucky explained and the blond instantly blushed.

“What?” Steve mumbled trying to brush it off but Bucky only rolled his eyes, letting go of Steve’s hand and heading towards the stand. The stand offered only two flavors and the brunette figured he could buy one of each and they could share. The queue was long with noisy kids and snobby teenagers and by the time he walked back to the place where he had left Steve with a chocolate crepe and fruit crepe in each hand, the latter had disappeared.

Bucky’s first thought was that he had been ditched mid- date. Before the disappointment and sadness could overwhelm him, he swept his eyes around the nearby area in the hope that Steve had just tired of standing was sitting somewhere in the shade. What he did spot eventually sent a wave of relief that was instantly washed away by the wave of worry and anger- Steve facing off two obviously bigger guys in a poor fighting stance even though his lip was bleeding. The fight was happening in an area behind some trees, a place nobody would notice unless they were specifically looking for it or had been in the army or something similar like him (he flinched at the thought, trying to keep the unwanted memories at bay).

Fueled by his anger, Bucky’s legs carried him to the scene in record time and before he knew what he was doing, the two guys were on the ground- one unconscious and the other clutching his knee and rolling on the ground, groaning in pain. He vaguely heard a gasp that sounded too feminine to b Steve’s but he didn’t bother to check it- his first priority was to see if Steve was alright. And he was- a little banged up and standing dumb, his mouth slightly open, staring at Bucky in… _awe? What was that punk doing staring at him in awe?! Where was the fear? He had just taken down two men in less than 15 seconds!_ If his hands were free, Bucky would have taken Steve by his thin shoulders and shook him until he had some sense knocked into him but unfortunately, his hands were still occupied with holding the still- intact crepes (except for the thin line of chocolate sauce that had run down one of his wrists) so settled into getting his scowling face into Steve’s and growling, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing punk?”

Steve’s awe turned into indignation. “They didn’t back off when she said no,” Steve huffed motioning to something behind Bucky. It was then Bucky noticed the girl standing a little off to the side. When she saw him looking at her, she gave him a nervous smile, fear evident in her eyes.  _Good. Atleast the girl has sense that God skipped in the little punk._ With a nervous thank you and a small wave at both of them, the girl turned heel and walked away as quickly as she could. Bucky turned back to Steve.

“And what? You’re a self-proclaimed superhero?”

“I can’t stand back when someone needs help!”

“Then call someone else!”

“There was no time!” Steve shot back, his small body full of righteous anger.

“Don’t fucking do it again,” Bucky hissed after a pause.

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

Bucky just growled wordlessly, shoving the fruit crepe into Steve’s hands (he definitely needed chocolate after the ordeal and damn if he was gonna share). “Let’s go,” He grunted, his face still set in a deep scowl but he took Steve’s hand nonetheless. When Bucky had thought about his future a week back, he had definitely not anticipated an early death cause due to a 90lbs soaking wet ball of righteous anger and paint with a dash of sugar. Now, he figured it was definitely a possibility.

They were silent on the walk back to the entrance of the park. Mostly because Bucky was still angry (He hadn’t wanted to fight; he didn’t like fighting anymore but _that fucking punk_ made feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness rise in him like never before) and Steve was still reeling from the awe and the fight and _why was he horny after seeing Bucky like that?!_ Taking a deep breath to calm himself as they reached the entrance, Steve said in a small voice, “Buck?”

“Hmm?” Most of the anger had leaked out of Bucky by then.

“How’d you- I mean-“ Steve stuttered.

Bucky stiffened, his steps faltering but he didn’t stop walking. “I was in the army.”

Suddenly, Steve remembered the ugly mess of scars on Bucky’s left side he had glimpsed on that Sunday before Sam had dragged him away. Was that-?

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Bucky said flatly interrupting Steve’s thoughts.

Steve nodded. “I’m sorry for making you worried.”

“You damn right are,” Bucky said but his voice held no heat.

Steve smiled softly. “Can I have a bite?” he nodded towards the half eaten chocolate crepe in Bucky’s hand.

Bucky glared at him before sighing at the puppy eyes. “Fucking eyes,” he muttered. Refusing to let go of Steve’s hand, he held out the crepe, letting Steve take a bite.

“You swear too much,” Steve said after he swallowed.

“Yeah? You fight like a kid.”

Steve turned to glare at the brunette but his gaze softened when he saw the latter smirking at him.

“There’s a gym near the place I work. You should come sometime and I can teach you how to fight,” Bucky continued. “God knows, you need it.”

Steve bumped his shoulder against Bucky’s in mock anger at the last remark. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They walk back the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Bucky insists on walking Steve to his doorstep and as they stand there, he says, “You know, I think I deserve a kiss after the ass- saving I did back there.” There is no condescension that Steve usually hears from others. Bucky’s only teasing him and that warms Steve in ways he hadn’t known was possible before.

“Do you now?” He asks smirking slightly but tilting his head up to stare at Bucky anyway. The blush had returned full force and he was suddenly feeling shy all over again.

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered almost breathlessly, leaning in as he placed his palm lightly against Steve’s sharp jaw. “May I?”

“Y-yeah.” Steve whispered back, just as breathless, already high strung from the events of the day.

When Bucky’s lips met Steve’s, the blond’s only thought was that he was stupid to have not believed the romance novels when they spoke of fireworks cause this moment, right here? It had the whole deal- fireworks, the earth aligning, everything. Lifting his hand up to Bucky’s hair, he gently sifted his fingers through the soft hair, gripping it instinctively when Bucky caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled. God! He never wanted the moment to end. But it was over all too soon and Bucky was pulling back to rest his forehead against Steve’s, both their eyes still closed.

“Okay,” Bucky breathed. He was breathing hard and his hand had moved from Steve’s face to the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Steve replied, feeling his chest expanding rapidly trying to pull in air into his neglected lungs.

But every perfect moment had to have an end and this one came when Sam wolf whistled before yelling from the window, “This ain’t the Fault in Our Stars! Get a room!”

“Fucking Birdbrain,” Steve growled as Bucky let out a chuckle while pulling away from Steve.

“Language, Sugar,” Bucky grinned, making Steve roll his eyes. “Hey, I don’t have your number.”

“Here,” Steve said fumbling for his phone and holding it out to Bucky. Taking it, Bucky put in his number before sending himself a text.

“Text you later?” He asked handing Steve back his phone. Steve nodded prompting Bucky to lean down for a quick kiss before turning towards his house. He heard Steve open the door and yell “SAM!” before heavier footsteps ran deeper into the house before the door thudded shut.

He grinned to himself touching his still tingling lips. He couldn’t wait to call Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and press the kudos button if you liked the chapter! Ciao! 
> 
> P.S. I know I haven't replied to the comments in the last chapter but I swear I will as soon as I get some sleep. Much love <3


	5. And our heart's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Natasha and Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I haven't abandoned the story, don't worry. I was travelling the last two days and I get really motion sick (Anyone else know the pain?) so I couldn't really write. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't that long and stuff. I'll be back with more, soon. Promise.   
> In the meanwhile, enjoy!  
> Title from Roman Holiday by Halsey

_Hey, Bucky  
         _ _read: 3:45pm_

_Hey, Sugar ;)  
You miss me so much that you couldn’t  
wait for me to come back home?   
              _ _read: 3:47pm_

_Jerk.  
um, I’m actually outside Rainbow Kids?  
           _ _read: 3:47pm_

Steve stood in front of Rainbow Kids with parents who had come to pick up their kids. His hands were sweaty from nervousness half caused by the people staring at him, trying to figure out if he really belonged in the crowd. It was actually on a whim that he found himself in front of Bucky’s work place and now he was wondering if it was a good idea at all. He was about turn around and leave, when the bell rang and a whole horde of little kids ran out of the building with a few harried adults trying to maintain some semblance of order. He spotted Bucky in the crowd, leading a bunch of surprisingly well behaved kids out of the building while simultaneously looking around as if searching for something. Behind him was a very attractive blond, ripped guy with kids hanging from him, laughing. When his eyes slid back to Bucky, he saw him grinning and waving his hand as if calling Steve towards him.

Steve took a deep breath before starting to slowly walk towards Bucky. By the time he reached, the kids around Bucky had already been entrusted to their parents or guardians except for a girl, sitting on the other man’s shoulders. As soon as he reached, Bucky pulled him into a tight hug that was over too soon but it put a big dopey smile on Steve’s face nonetheless.

“What are you doing here?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged. “I had work around the area, so I thought I’d stop by. But I didn’t know when you finished up.”- _Liar,_ He knew exactly when Bucky finished up.

Bucky just nodded. “I’ve just gotta clean up and then I’m done.”

The blond man- who’s existence Steve had forgotten from the moment Bucky had touched him- cleared his throat dramatically. “Hello stranger, I’m Clint since this dumbass here clearly forgot his manners.” Clint’s voice was deep and Steve found his confidence level drop in front of this gorgeous man. _Why would Bucky really be interested in him if there were hot guys like this in his life?_

“I’m Steve,” He mumbled back, trying to put on a smile on his face. Clint’s face lit up, confusing Steve.

“You’re Steve?? Oh man! You’re boyfriend here talks so-“

“Clint!” Bucky interrupted

“much about you. Like, he never shuts up. Steve-“

“Clint!” Bucky said louder this time. Steve felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. _Boyfriend? What?_

“this and Steve that-“

“Clint, enough!” Bucky was also flushed a deep red as he avoided Steve’s eyes.

“What?” Clint looked between the awkward duo in confusion.

“We aren’t- I mean,” Bucky started but he was interrupted by the little girl on Clint’s shoulders squealing loudly and climbing down Clint’s body lightning fast to run towards someone behind Steve.

“Auntie Nat!!” the little girl screamed as she ran to hug the beautiful woman with flaming red hair who looked like she could kill Steve without even breaking a sweat without dropping a single drop of coffee from the Starbucks cup she was holding. Steve caught himself unconsciously moving towards Bucky to get away from the woman giving off dangerous vibes- who was currently being smothered by Clint and the little girl.

“That’s Natasha. She was in the army with me,” Bucky broke the awkward silence.

“Uh-huh,” Steve whispered back, pressing himself against Bucky. Yep, she could kill him without even moving from her spot.

“Clint, get off me,” Natasha said as she manhandled the little girl onto her back until the girl clung to her happily like a little monkey. Clint was still draped over Natasha as Steve eyed him apprehensively. “Why isn’t he scared of her?” Steve whispered to Bucky.

Bucky laughed, wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “They’ve been dating since forever.”

Steve felt the tension and awkwardness disappear as Bucky held him. At least for now. “Oh,” he replied just as Natasha turned towards him, seemingly have given up on Clint.

“You must be Steve,” she said in greeting, nodding at him. “I’m Natasha.”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, shooting Bucky a look. _Had he told everyone about him?_ It made Steve feel warm inside. At least Bucky for his part looked bashful. “Nice to meet you.”

“Wait here,” Bucky said suddenly. “I’ll go get my stuff and we can leave.”

Clint looked up indignantly from where he had buried his face in Natasha’s neck. “You’ve to clean up still!”

“Well, you can do that today,” Bucky glared back meaningfully making Clint pout but the latter didn’t complain, pretending like he didn’t see Natasha’s raised eyebrow.  

Bucky was back in less than a minute, twining his fingers with Steve’s. “See you guys later,” He said before pulling Steve along.

“So Sugar,” Bucky drawled when they turned the corner into an empty street.

“Hm?” Steve was smiling as he turned to look up at Bucky. Before Steve could register the moment, Bucky had him pressed against the wall, his arms bracketing him, his lips devouring Steve’s. Bucky pulled back just as Steve ran out of air, leaving Steve panting, pupils blown wide, hands scrambling at the wall behind him to find purchase.

“Okay. Wanted to do that since I saw you today,” Bucky whispered, his forehead still resting against Steve’s; his voice had gone all low and husky, making shivers run down Steve’s spine.

“O-okay,” Steve barely breathed back before Bucky’s mouth was back on his, sucking out his air. He opened his mouth almost instinctively when he felt Bucky’s tongue swiping at his upper lip. A breathy moan jolted Steve out of his stupor and it took him a few seconds to realize it was him that had made the noise. Bucky’s hands were around his waist and tangled in his hair as the brunette held his head, exploring his mouth. Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulders, holding on tightly as he kissed back fiercely.

When Steve turned up at home half an hour later, Sam raised his eyebrows at the former’s disheveled appearance and asked him if he just had a back alley quickie, earning himself another cushion thrown at his face and a, “we just made out,” mutter from Steve who disappeared into his room to take care of… business. __  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys so leave a comment below :*


	6. Hold me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really don't have an excuse this time *hides in the mushroom* but smut in the next chapter as an apology?   
> Enjoy till then!  
> Unbeta'd like always  
> Warning: I don't know if it's enough for it to need a warning but there is a passing mention of past bullying and non graphic description of violence.

Weeks passed and Sam learned that the days when Steve did not see Bucky, he was cranky while the days he came back home, flushed and clothes ruffled, he spewed rainbows and unicorns everywhere and Sam could get away with anything. The last gallery had been a spectacular success and the painting with the silhouette of a lean man with shoulder length hair and a cat curled around his shoulders, pulling the colors from the world around him had managed to gain attention internationally. And Steve felt like his life couldn’t get any more perfect than this. Except for the fact that he couldn’t wait till Bucky officially asked him to be his boyfriend (or he was going to do it himself) and sexed him up. They had fooled around, sure, but Bucky had subtly stopped him every time he tried to get either of their clothes off.

Their third official date was the next day and Bucky had wanted to go to a the new Italian restaurant and Steve’s wardrobe with half its contents paint splattered and the other half ridiculous yet cute boxers was yet to cough up something remotely fancy so Steve didn’t look like something Bucky had picked up from a garbage bin on the street. In the end, Sam, unable to bear Steve’s whines and the room that looked like a hurricane tore through it, forced the blond into the black dress shirt he had previously worn (“But Bucky’s already seen that, Sam!” “Shut your trap and wear it, Steve!”) and lent him his own bomber jacket which hung loosely from Steve’s thin frame but along with the tight fitting black jeans that did amazing things to Steve’s ass, it looked fashionable. Sam then proceeded to force the miracles of hair gel onto the crazy haystack on Steve’s head while the latter complained, until he looked at the mirror and shut up.

“There,” Sam said with a smug smile. “You can actually come home and not throw a pillow at me this time or you know, not come home at all.”

Steve blushed but didn’t snap back like he usually would have. Sam had helped him after all. When the bell rang, Steve threw a last anxious look at the mirror before skipping to the front door and throwing it open. Bucky was wearing a crisp white dress shirt and a suit jacket- open and without a tie. He looked absolutely ravishing. Steve wanted nothing more than to skip the date and drag him to the bedroom.

“You look beautiful,” Bucky grinned at him, holding out a bouquet of red roses.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Steve grinned back, accepting the roses and standing on tip-toe as he tilted his head up for a kiss. Bucky obliged, cradling Steve’s face as they kissed deeply.  

“Ready?” Bucky asked slipping his hands into Steve’s as they broke apart.

Steve smiled, squeezing his fingers. “Yeah.”

They held hands on the drive and with Steve by his side, Bucky didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he would have otherwise in an unfamiliar public places. Bucky slipped his hand around Steve’s waist as they walked into the restaurant and were led to the table. He pulled out Steve’s chair for him, making Steve hide a smile and roll his eyes.

“Why thank you, sir,” Steve said primly. “You’re a perfect gentleman.”

“It’s my pleasure, my love,” Bucky replied winking at Steve as he sat down himself, earning a wide grin from the latter.

Once, they finished ordering their food, Bucky traced his fingers over the back of Steve’s hand that lay strategically on the table. Steve shivered at the touch but looked up when he heard Bucky say his name.

“I don’t know if this is too soon,” Bucky started, his expression sober and nervous. “But, Steve, I really like you.”

Steve’s insides absolutely melted and he opened his mouth to respond, Bucky squeezed his hand.

“No, let me finish.” Steve nodded, closing his mouth. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Bucky’s heart turned cold when Steve didn’t reply for a few seconds but the hope didn’t entirely die in the face of Steve’s shit eating grin. Steve, on the other hand, was composing himself enough not to jump across the table.

“Yes!” Steve said finally, his voice much under control. He turned his hand to hold Bucky’s. “Took you long enough.”

“Shut up, punk. I was scared you’d say no.”

“Jerk,” Steve countered but he was smiling widely.

The rest of the date went on with jabs and good food. Their feet tangled naturally under the table when the food arrived and they couldn’t hold hands anymore. Steve couldn’t wait to get back home, although he was starting to feel shy by the end of the date.

“You wanna come over?” Bucky asked as they paid and headed out.

“Y-yeah… okay,” Steve smiled.

“Wanna watch Netflix?”

 _I wanna “chill” more_ , Steve thought to himself, blushing instantly at his thoughts. Bucky only raised his eyebrows when Steve shrugged back jerkily.

The ride back was spent in comfortable silence. They stopped at Steve’s house so he could change into something more comfortable and Steve was in and out before Sam could open his mouth. As they curled into each other on the sofa, with a forgotten bowl of popcorn on Bucky’s other side, Steve strummed with an odd mix of energy and frustration. He held out for half an hour before he let out a frustrated sound and tugged at the front of Bucky’s faded T-shirt, bringing his lips close to the brunette’s and looking at him to see if he was okay with it. Bucky overcame his initial surprise quickly before smirking. It wasn’t like Steve initiated anything often.

“You want something, Sugar?” Bucky asked innocently. He had learnt that Steve found it really hard to speak about anything even remotely sexual- and that included kissing. While he jumped into the action enthusiastically, he could never bring himself to speak about it or not swallow the noises Bucky so wanted to hear.

Steve made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat and puckered his lips, throwing in puppy dog eyes for extra effect. Bucky could never resist those eyes nut he had learnt that as long as he didn’t look at them and distracted Steve, it was possible to resist them. So, he placed his hand on Steve’s thigh and leaned in, so his lips were beside the slim neck but not quite touching. He could hear Steve’s breath hitch and his pulse thudding.

“I can’t give you what you want, if you don’t ask,” Bucky whispered, feeling the air sparking with tension. He tightened the grip of Steve’s thigh, drawing out a small whine.

“K-kiss me?” Steve forced out, his hands clutching Bucky’s t-shirt tightly.

“Anything you want, Sugar,” Bucky said quietly before leaning up to peck Steve’s cheek and settling back into the couch to watch the movie playing. Steve froze for a minute before scowling. He moved up to straddle Bucky, efficiently blocking his view. Bucky’s hands automatically curled around Steve’s calves as he gently rubbed the blond’s legs.

“You’re blocking the screen, Sugar.”

“Buck!” Steve bit out indignantly.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Bucky grinned before leaning forward to press his lips against Steve’s, pulling back when he felt Steve’s tongue against his mouth. He smirked when he saw the confused look on Steve’s face but he dove back into the kiss, and this time it was definitely more heated as their tongues fought for dominance, Bucky’s hands tangled in Steve’s hair and Steve’s clutching desperately at Bucky’s shoulders. Steve grinded down, an aborted moan escaping his lips at the feeling. Sliding his palms down Bucky’s chest, and making the latter groan softly, Steve tugged at the hem of the t-shirt. And as always, Bucky’s hand moved to stop his wandering hand all the while still kissing.

All the doubts Steve had ever had about his life came crashing down on him in that moment. He had thought Bucky was against the idea of taking it to the next level because they hadn’t been official yet. But what if Bucky didn’t actually want him? Did he not find him appealing enough? Steve pulled back from the kiss, moving away when Bucky chased his lips.

“Sugar?” Bucky asked concerned, one of his hands was still cradling Steve’s head, the other still holding his wrist.

“Why won’t you…” Steve started but licked his lips, stopping himself. “Don’t you like… me?”

“Steve, what are you talking about?” Bucky let go of his head in favor of his other hand, worried at the hurt in Steve’s eyes.

“You don’t want to do anything more than make out,” Steve blurted out quickly. “I’m not… I’m not… ugly.” Steve said in a small voice as he hunched his shoulders, curling into himself, the voices of years of bullies drumming in his ears.

“Oh baby, oh Stevie, no!” Bucky cradled his face again, lifting his head up to kiss his forehead. “It’s not you. I don’t want you to see…” Bucky sighed, sagging in defeat as his hands slid down to rest on his side.

“Bucky?” Steve looked at him with wide eyes. Bucky smiled back but Steve could see it was forced.

“I told you that I was in the army,” Bucky started, trying to sound strong but he wasn’t fooling Steve who only nodded slowly. “I was a sergeant and there was this mission, see? It wasn’t supposed to be anything overly dangerous but we didn’t have the right intel….” He stopped trying to take a deep breath. Steve slowly moved forward, resting his head on Bucky’s chest and gently wrapping his arms around the brunette. Bucky wound his arms around Steve, pulling him closer, craving the comfort.

“It was an IED. I tried pushing my men away but-“ he chuckled bitterly. “ We lost two that day, and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with my whole left side bandaged. They said I was lucky they didn’t have to cut my arm off. I should’ve known, I should’ve-“

“Bucky,” Steve cut him off, tightening his hold. _It’s not your fault_ , he wanted to say, but he also knew it was not his place to decide that. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “You’re so brave.”

Bucky just buried his face in Steve’s hair and shook his head. “I’m not… I…”

“You are, Buck,” Steve said with absolute conviction. “You are so so brave and I’m proud of you.”

Bucky pulled him even closer and Steve could almost not breathe but he didn’t mind.

“It’s pretty ugly there,” Bucky whispered after a few minutes. Steve knew. He had seen but it didn’t lessen his attraction towards Bucky.

“Can I see?” Steve asked quietly. After a long moment, Bucky nodded, loosening his hold on Steve and holding up his arms when Steve gently lifted his shirt up. He looked away, waiting for the disgust he had heard so many times or worse- the tolerating smile and the “it’s okay” where they avoided looking at his scars after that. But Steve… Steve lent down and pressed his lips against the ugly mass of puckered white and angry red scars. Then, he flicked the tip of his tongue against the biggest one.

“Steve!” Bucky gasped, his hands coming up to clutch at bony shoulders.

“Okay, sorry, I’ll stop being horny,” Steve whispered  as he went back to pressing his lips against the scars but that was not what Bucky meant at all. He felt tears gather in his eyes and this time when he said Steve’s name, it was quiet and broken.

Steve looked up, his hand still pressed against the scarring; the other hand cupped Bucky’s chin, forcing him to look up and make eye contact. “Hey, you’re beautiful,” Steve said. “All of you. I’ve never seen a more magnificent man in my life.” Steve counted Bucky’s watery smile as a win.

“Do they hurt?” Steve asked hesitantly as he looked down but his eyes were now drawn to the other finer details of Bucky’s physique. He was really built with rock hard abs (Steve should know, he checked).

“Not really,” Bucky said, his voice steadier.

With a sudden idea burning in his mind, along with the frustration that his horny thoughts had to wait to be put into action because of the said idea, Steve stood up from the couch, holding out his hand and pulling a confused Bucky towards the bedroom.

“Come on, there’s something I want to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *youtuber voice*  
> Hope you enjoyed that. If you did, please give it a kudos, comment and subscribe! I update everyday (At least I try to).  
> (I really want to be a youtuber but I don't have enough confidence for that lol. Anybody else with me?)


	7. Oh, you make me feel so weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why I didn't update yesterday: funny story actually. You can read it at the end if you want to- don't wanna keep you waiting for the chapter. So here you go. *Hides deep inside the mushroom, blushing*  
> Don't throw rocks at me! If it's really bad, I'll just not write any in the future chapters but if you want more, tell me in the comments. Have some mercy on the first- timer, thanks. lol, okay enjoy!

Steve wanting to try something resulted in Bucky on his stomach on the bed, his back straddled and Steve’s surprisingly strong hands massaging his shoulders. Bucky didn’t remember feeling so good, or so loved ever since the incident. Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s muscles, smoothing out the knots and the brunette fell into a hazy trance of pain- pain that made him feel so good that he didn’t want it to stop. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Steve started humming something that seemed so familiar but Bucky couldn’t think as he sunk in deeper.

“I’m g’nna fall ‘sleep if you don’t stop,” Bucky slurred and shivered when Steve lent down chuckling softly, to press his lips against the back of Bucky’s neck. He almost moaned.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve whispered against his skin and he felt goosebumps breaking out at the feeling. “I’ll tuck you in and go home.”

“No, stay!” Bucky said quickly, the fog in his mind turning darker at the prospect of Steve leaving. He didn’t care that he was being clingy.

“You sure?” Steve’s voice held a sliver of nervous uncertainty.

“Please.”

Steve felt any lingering doubt vanish at Bucky’s voice. “Okay,” he whispered, kissing him again. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Bucky vaguely remembered making a happy, content sound before the fog overwhelmed his mind again. After what felt like hours he felt soft barely there kisses running across his back along with fingers tracing mindless patterns. He made a non-committal at the back of his throat and a grumbled when the sensations vanished. He heard Steve chuckle before the fingers returned, tracing his skin.

“I thought you went into a coma or something,” Steve chuckled. “Feel good?”

“That was the best thing ever,” Bucky replied, surprisingly coherent. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my best guy,” came the easy reply and Bucky smirked.

“Best guy, huh?”

“Shut up!” Steve muttered and Bucky didn’t have to look at him to know he was blushing.

“You know, I would cuddle you to death,” Bucky started, shifting uncomfortably as he regained awareness about other parts of his body. “But um, I need to…. use the bathroom.”

“Oh,” Steve said moving to get up but realization hit him when he felt Bucky squirm under him. Catching the still pliant brunette by surprise, Steve flipped (or more like used all his strength to roll) him over, accidently ending up on his crotch in the process. Bucky gasped at the movement and groaned when he felt Steve’s ass press against him, forcing himself to be still. It was definitely not his fault that Steve’s strong hands moving across his back had made him impossibly hard. He felt a shot of worry when he caught the sight of Steve’s widened eyes.

“Steve I-“ he started fully intending on making up an excuse which probably would be utterly ridiculous but Steve interrupted him with a breathless rendition of his name and careful roll of his hips against Bucky’s.

“Fuck!” Bucky swore, his hands flying to still Steve’s hips before he lost all reason and flipped the blond over to fuck him into the mattress until all he remembered was Bucky’s name.

Steve seemed to snap out of whatever haze he was in and tried to scramble away with a horrified look on his face. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Bucky, I didn’t mean to push-“

Bucky tightened his grip on the thin hips. “Steve, calm down. I just don’t want you to do something because you think I want-“

“What? No! I _want_ to. God! Bucky I-“

Bucky cut him off by shifting a hand to curl around the back of Steve’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. This kiss was the same as the others but yet so different with the anticipation crackling in the air around them. It was all passion and tongue, and when Bucky tilted Steve’s head slightly so he could draw the blond’s tongue into his mouth and suck, Steve let out an unrestrained moan. Pulling back, with sudden embarrassment, Steve didn’t get to go too far before Bucky’s lips were against his again, while rolling his hips upwards, providing some much needed friction for both of them. Steve stifled the sound that threatened to spill out of his moth this time. With the latent frustration from before and Bucky’s action now, Steve found himself hard in record time.

“No, let me hear you,” Bucky whispered as he coaxed Steve back to lie against him. “Please.” Bucky punctuated his request by squeezing Steve’s ass gently. Steve outright whimpered, seeking Bucky’s lips again as he rutted against him almost uncontrollably. He could feel the sensations ripping through his body even through the clothes. Bucky moved his hand to tug at Steve’s shirt, breaking their kiss so that he could pull it over Steve’s head, only to toss it carelessly away. Steve hooked his thumbs into both Bucky’s Pajamas and boxers, impatiently tugging them down. Bucky laughed almost breathlessly as he helped Steve get rid of his pants and when he was naked, Steve broke away to sit back on his lap and stare down in awe.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered softly. “You’re beautiful.” And he was- his cock jutting out proudly, deliciously thick, if not that long; the head was almost purple with precum beading at the tip. Steve moved slowly, circling his hand around the base and stroking upwards, his eyes on Bucky, who moaned bucking up his hips, eyes fluttering close for a moment. He opened them to find Steve’s lips centimeters from his cock, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes with new found confidence. Bucky’s brain stuttered at the sight.

“Steve, you don’t have to-“ Bucky began but threw his head back, moaning loudly when Steve closed his mouth around the head after grinning up at him. Steve hummed softly as the musky, all-male taste that was purely Bucky made him dizzy with desire. But Bucky lost it as the vibrations traveled down and sent bolts of pleasure up his spine. Pulling Steve off, he flipped him so he was on top of him and latched his mouth onto Steve’s lean neck, sucking until he heard Steve moan.

“Bu- Bucky,” Steve said and the sudden nervousness made Bucky look up at him. “I don’t think I’m r-ready to- um, go a-all the way…”

Bucky smiled before leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Steve’s forehead. “You tell me when it gets too much, okay? And we’ll stop.”

“O-okay,” Steve replied smiling back gratefully.

Bucky let his hands rest on the edge on Steve’s pants, waiting for confirmation to continue. When Steve nodded, he pulled Steve’s pants and his ridiculously cute boxers down and away, before bending down to place a kiss on the tip. Steve was proportionally big but Bucky was confident that he could easily deep-throat, especially with his almost non- existent gag reflex. But this was not a time for that. He kissed Steve’s stomach and then led a trail of kisses up his chest and neck, stopping occasionally to draw bruises with his tongue and teeth that left Steve moaning and tugging at his long locks as he arched his chest into Bucky’s mouth. When he finally reached Steve’s mouth, Steve tugged him down into a filthy kiss, their teeth clashing. They were both worked up and when Bucky lined up both their hard cocks together and wrapped one of his large hands around them both, Steve cried out softly.

“Pl-please,” he rasped out before Bucky could ask if it was okay. “M-more.”

Bucky’s breath hitched at the command and he crashed his lips against Steve’s as he started to move his hand, setting a hard pace that had Steve writhing, his blunt nails raking into Bucky’s back in abandon.

“God Stevie,” Bucky husked. “There ain’t anything more gorgeous than you in this entire world.” He could feel Steve’s body tightening beneath him, his eyes scrunched shut as he panted out little noises that spurred Bucky on. God, he was so close but he wanted to see Steve unravel before he let go. He twisted his hand around the heads to gather the precum leaking out to make the slide easier. Steve positively keened at the movement, thrusting his hips up seeking Bucky’s lips at the same time.

“That’s it,” Bucky kissed him. “Come on, come for me, Sugar. Let go.” He licked into Steve’s mouth and it only took a couple more strokes before Steve was coming, his mouth open, chanting Bucky’s name, his back arching up and his body taut as a bow, spurting all over their stomachs. Bucky swore, burying his face in Steve’s neck as he felt his on orgasm crash over him, his own come mixing with Steve’s, stroking them both through the after-shocks, stopping only when Steve whimpered softly from over-sensitivity.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, forcing himself to the side before collapsing on the bed, making sure not to crush Steve.   

“Yeah,” Steve murmured back, still panting as he rolled to his side so he could throw and arm and a leg over Bucky, leading the other to turn and cuddle the blond.

“Need to clean up,” Bucky said reluctantly after a few minutes when the sticky feeling of drying come started to make him feel icky.

“Hmm just a few more minutes.” Steve had tucked his head under Bucky’s chin and was placing lazy kisses on his collarbones.

“Okay,” Bucky relented as if he could refuse his Stevie anything.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the funny story: My family is having a get-together kind of thing so I have a lot of cousins and relatives swarming my house right now and me being my socially anxious self, pulled out my laptop and sat in a corner to write this chapter. Then, my mom comes along and seeing me there jokingly days, "You better not be watching porn over there."  
> I swear I've never had a more 'wtf' moment this year. No ma, I'm not watching porn, I'm just writing it. Fml! And that is why I didn't finish this yesterday. I just shut my laptop and went out.   
> Anyways! If you enjoyed the chapter/story, please leave kudos and a comment below (comments give me life) and I'll see you guys next time!


	8. Kiss me in the corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some angst and some feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys!!! I know it's almost been a month since this was last updated but September has been fucking crazy! I had my college applications to do, two of my best friends had birthdays (and when you're broke, you need to diy and diy takes a lot of time), and my anxiety was acting up more than usual (try dealing with anxiety in a home that thinks you're making it up, that you have to "get over it" and denies that anxiety attacks are actually a thing- it's so much fun, you guys! You totally should be jealous of me!- that was very heavy sarcasm right there, btw) so anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Lyrics again from Ghost by Halsey

Steve didn’t know what had woken him up but as he blinked in the darkness, he looked around in confusion trying to figure out where exactly he was until he saw a dark looming figure sitting beside him on the bed- knees to chest, chin tucked in.

“Bucky?” Steve whispered softly still confused. The figure jerked up, blinking rapidly at Steve.

“Yeah? I didn’t sleep, did I?” Bucky’s voice was thick with sleep and scratchy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Steve reached up, curling his fingers around Bucky’s wrist. He realized he wasn’t sticky anymore and figured that Bucky had cleaned them up at some point. “Buck, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I- um, I can’t risk having a nightmare,” Bucky said softly, moving his hand to pass it through Steve’s hair, making the blond nuzzle into his hand.

“It’s okay,” Steve replied, tugging at the wrist he still held. “It’s okay. Come to bed? Please?”

Bucky found himself lying down beside Steve even as he protested half- heartedly.

“It’s okay,” Steve murmured again as he cuddled against him, pushing a leg between Bucky’s and tucking his head into the other’s chest.

The next time Steve woke up, he smelled pancakes. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and sniffed the air again. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he pulled them on and followed the smell of delicious food to the kitchen where he found Bucky only in his pajama pants, humming tunelessly as he waited for the pancake on the stove to cook. Steve padded over and wrapped his arms around Bucky, pressing his chest to the latter’s back, and from this close, he could see faint red lines. He blushed deeply, pressing his lips to the marks in an apologetic gesture.

“’Morning,” Bucky turned around and returned the embrace, holding Steve close.

Steve just hummed sleepily, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. “Food?”

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckled. “You hungry?”

Steve’s stomach grumbled at the exact moment prompting Bucky to laugh. “Why don’t you use the new brush under the bathroom sink and breakfast will be done by that time?”

Steve was quiet for a moment before he tightened his arms around Bucky. “Did you sleep, Buck?”

Bucky ran a hand through the blond’s sleep-mussed hair, following it with a gentle kiss. “Yeah, baby, I did.”

“Okay,” Steve yawned, vigorously rubbing his face against the crook of Bucky neck, prompting the other to laugh. Letting go, Steve stumbled away, rubbing his eyes to freshen up.

Brushing his teeth with the extra tooth-brush he found, he washed his face and pulled on his shirt before returning to the kitchen. Bucky had finished plating the food and had already cleaned up, so he handed Steve a plate loaded with pancakes topped with lots of syrup and- “Strawberries!” Steve instantly brightened, residual sleepiness forgotten.

Bucky laughed. “Yeah.” He led them both to the dining table that was really a tiny table with two chairs in one corner of the kitchen. “Eat up, now- I have to go to work.” He scarfed down his food before Steve had barely finished half of his and got up to slip the plate into the sink. Kissing Steve’s forehead and telling him that he was going to go get ready, he disappeared into the bathroom.

By the time Steve had finished eating, he realized that Sam wouldn’t have eaten from god-knows-when on the account of his finals nearing. With Bucky still in the shower, he washed his plate and grabbed a half-filled notepad of mostly grocery lists and tore a page before scribbling a note and leaving.

When Bucky came out of the shower, fully dressed, he found the note with a drawing of a naked humanoid figure with a stark likeness to himself (except for the comically huge dick) lying on its side and winking at him. There was also a small caricature of Steve’s face with hearts for eyes in the bottom corner.

_Sorry, I have to make breakfast for Sam before he faints from exhaustion. Text me when you get back ;)_

_-Steve <3_

Bucky couldn’t stop smiling at the heart all day.

 

                                                                                                                        ***

It was after Steve had nervously attended a family dinner at the Barnes almost two week later (although, he had nothing to be nervous of- “I told you they’d love you, Sugar,” Bucky had said), that Bucky had started dropping hints about wanting to talk about Steve’s family- something that Steve definitely didn’t want to talk about.

“You going to your folks place for the holidays, Stevie?” or “Is your family gonna like me, Steve?”

Steve usually deflected the questions with a noncommittal shrug or changed the subject. But this time they had been coming back after celebrating their second month anniversary in Coney Island. It was late evening and they were in Sam’s old pick-up truck with Bucky driving. It had been a wonderful day and Steve was leaning against the window frame, his hand stuck out of the window to feel the air. They both drove in comfortable silence- at least until Bucky spoke up, that is.

“Steve?”

Steve looked at Bucky quickly, suddenly serious. He never called him ‘Steve’ unless it was something really serious; it was usually ‘Sugar’ or ‘Stevie’, sometimes even, ‘Babydoll’ but never ‘Steve’.

“Yeah, Buck?”

Steve thought that Bucky had just said his name as the silence stretched but then, the brunette let out a sigh. “Are you ashamed of me?” He finally asked, his eyes determinedly on the road.

Steve almost laughed at the idea. “James Barnes! Looks like your sense of humor took a vacation,” he said smugly, turning to lean against the window and sneak his feet onto Bucky’s lap.

“Steve. I’m being serious.”

“Why would you think that?” Steve asked, his eyes still shining with laughter.

“Why won’t you take me to meet your parents?!” Bucky suddenly snapped. “Why is that you never talk about them to me?! What is it, Steve!”

The laughter drained out of the blond as he slowly withdrew his feet from Bucky’s lap and folded them against his chest, curling into himself.

“Stevie, I didn’t mean-“ Bucky whispered fearfully as he reached out to touch Steve only to flinch when Steve shirked away.

“Fine,” Steve said finally, his voice broken and almost pained. “Take the third right from here.”

“Stevie, I-“

“Just take the third right, Buck.”

They once again drove in silence but this one was thick and oppressing, only broken by Steve’s quiet voice giving directions. When he was finally asked to stop, Bucky left frozen in his seat, eyes wide as he took in the sign for the cemetery- its gates suddenly seeming to mock him. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard the door slam and turned to see Steve not quite looking at him as he stood outside the truck.

“You said you wanted to see my parents,” Steve said bitterly. “Let’s go.”

Swallowing down the overwhelming guilt and regret, Bucky got out and silently followed Steve, weaving through the graves until they reached a humble headstone that Steve knelt before, ignoring Bucky.

_Sarah Rogers_

_Loving mother, wife and friend._

_“Happiness can be found in the darkest of places”_

“Hey ma,” Steve whispered quietly, rubbing his fingers over the headstone. “Sorry, I didn’t bring a rose, wasn’t expecting to come today.”

Bucky knelt beside Steve when the latter tugged the hem of his jacket. “I brought you my boyfriend, though.” Steve continued. “I know I’ve told you this before, but he’s wonderful. Even Sam agreed- said I did good.” Steve chuckled then but it was too watery. “You would have loved him.”

Bucky twined his fingers with Steve’s grateful when the blond didn’t pull away. “Hi, Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky’s voice came out broken and he cleared his throat. “James Barnes at your service, ma’m. Glad to have met your son- he’s the best that has happened to me in this life. I wanted to… thank you…” he trailed off gently resting his hand on the grave for a moment before moving to carefully wrap Steve into his arms- slowly, giving the latter enough space to pull away if he wanted to. Steve only curled into Bucky, his hand clutching the brunette’s shirt as he cried softly.

“Cancer,” he whispered finally, his voice hoarse. “I was 17. My dad died overseas when I was 2 so I don’t really remember, but my ma…”

Bucky rocked them gently, brushing his fingers through Steve’s hair as he clutched the smaller man to his chest. “I’m sorry, Stevie,” he whispered, brokenly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I wanna go home,” Steve finally said after a few moments before turning to touch Sarah’s grave and whisper a quite goodbye. Bucky followed suit and stood up with Steve still in his arms.

“Let’s go home and tuck you in bed, okay?” Bucky whispered softly, brushing his lips against Steve’s forehead. “Will you stay over today?”

“Okay,” Steve nodded, burying his face into Bucky’s neck.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the kudos button if you liked it! and comment! Please! I live on comments- they're necessary for a balanced meal. Don't forget to say hi to me on tumblr! We can be friends! (that wasn't creepy at all. nope.)  
> Also I can't promise you guys a quick update but I shall try my best and this fic will DEFINITELY be finished. So, stucky around. (so funny, maigawd.)  
> (Did you see what I did there with the quote on Sarah's grave? xD )


	9. If you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *whispers from deep inside the mushroom* the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!! I'm feeling much better now and the daily updates are back! (Although, this fic has only the epilogue left, I hope you guys stick around for my new fic that will be posted the day after and will feature vampire Steve! yay!)   
> Disclaimer: I do not have a dick nor have I written smut before. This was so hard to write, so go easy on me. If it was bad, tell me so I can never attempt to do it again and ruin the rest of the story. If it was somewhat good, tell me so you can boost my confidence and get me to write more smut. Kay, enjoy. Unbeta'd as usual
> 
> Also: shout out to Laranida because your comment helped me a lot and that was the nicest thing someone had said to me in days. Thank you :)
> 
> Title from Young Gods by Halsey

Bucky woke up to fingers drawing patterns on his shoulder. It was still dark outside but Steve’s eyes were wide open, fixated on his fingers moving against Bucky’s skin. Squinting down at Steve, Bucky pulled him closer until their tangled limbs almost reached the point of uncomfortable but feeling Steve relax into the embrace, Bucky bent down to press his lips against the blond hair.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky whispered- his voice rough from sleep. “Bad dream?”

He felt Steve nod against his chest, the fingers still insistently drawing on his shoulder.

“You’re okay,” Bucky whispered again. “I’m here.”

It was quiet for a while and Bucky held Steve against him, trying to follow the patterns drawn as he watched the sun slowly rise in the opposite window. The fingers finally moved- not stopping but tracing a path down to Bucky’s elbow in elaborate swirls, then down to his waist and stopped at his hip. He felt Steve mouthing his collarbones, occasionally letting the tip of his tongue drag along a patch of skin. They hadn’t gone all the way yet, but they slept naked anyway; and when Steve lifted his head up to meet Bucky’s eyes, there was determination Bucky hadn’t seen before.

“Buck? I wanna do it,” Steve said, his fingers starting up new patterns on Bucky’s hip. Bucky was torn. He really wanted to finally get to do what he had only dreamed about these past months- _oh god, he so desperately did-_ but he also wondered if Steve was trying to run away from the pain. Was this a distraction from the previous day?

“Stevie, are you sure?”

Steve nodded, suddenly turning shy- his eyes slipping away from Bucky’s. “I wanted to- yesterday- but with everything that… happened…” he trailed off. “I really want to.”

Satisfied that Steve had actually thought about this, Bucky relaxed, catching Steve’s wrist from his hip and moving it away. “What did you want to do again, Sugar?” he teased, smirking down at the scowling blond.

“Don’t tease me, Buck,” Steve tried unsuccessfully to remove his wrist from Bucky’s grip and settled back to kissing the latter’s throat, sucking hickeys onto the tanned skin. “You know what.”

“Do I?” Bucky’s voice was slightly breathless under Steve’s ministrations but the smirk was still on his face. “Maybe you want me to you suck your cock.”

Steve moaned, his hips grinding against Bucky’s thigh at the thought. Steve loved it when Bucky dropped his sweet- talker act and got down right filthy. He bit down trying to swallow back his whimpers when he felt Bucky snake his metal hand down to wrap it around Steve’s half-hard length and jerk him fast with the exactly right amount of pressure until Steve was positively leaking, moans and pleas merging into each other now that Bucky had pulled Steve’s face away from his chest with his other hand wound tightly in Steve’s hair.

“I thought I told you not to hide those pretty noises, doll,” Bucky growled, his lips moving gently against Steve’s as his hand slowed down. Steve was desperately clutching at Bucky’s shoulders, his eyes screwed shut, his lips red and swollen. “Or maybe you want me to flip you onto to your stomach right now, hold both your wrists against your back and eat you out until you come from my tongue alone. Think you could do that, doll? Come without me touching your pretty little cock?” and Steve would have come right then, with Bucky’s hot breath against his neck if the brunette hadn’t tightened his fist at the base, killing Steve’s orgasm. Steve half- screamed with frustration, twisting against Bucky’s grip, his nails digging into Bucky’s skin.

“You okay? Was that too much?” Bucky asked quietly when Steve had somewhat calmed down, panting against Bucky’s lips as they kissed. They had experimented before- always discussing (or more accurately- Bucky talking while a blushing Steve nodded or shook his head) before they did anything but Bucky still asked anyway.

“No, I’m good,” Steve rasped, trying to kiss and talk at the same time. “Please Bucky, please.” And this was Bucky’s favourite part- where Steve was so gone that he wasn’t embarrassed anymore to ask for what he wanted; so gone that his mouth barely even had a filter anymore. The first time it had happened, it had taken Bucky every ounce of self-control he possessed not to flip Steve over and fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight. The best part about this time is he could do exactly that.

“Please Bucky, fuck me,” Steve begged, his hands sliding down Bucky’s stomach, only to be stopped by larger hands that belonged to the now grinning brunette. Steve made a desperate noise. “I want you in me- want your cock- please.”

“You beg so sweet, Sugar,” Bucky husked, pressing Steve back into the bed as he half- turned- reaching for the lube he kept in the bedside drawer. “Anything you want, Stevie.” Bucky lay down between Steve’s legs, wrapping his mouth around Steve’s cock without a preamble while pouring some lube onto his fingers. Steve keened, his hips arching up into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth, leading the latter to push Steve’s hips back to the mattress while reaching with his other hand to trace a finger down from the blond’s tailbone to his hole, circling around it until Steve clutched his hair. Steve’s fingertips scratching along his scalp sent jolts of pleasure down Bucky’s spine and he moaned, making Steve gasp at the vibrations. He slipped his index finger into the tight heat at the same time and Steve writhed under the different sensations running through his body, moans spilling continuously from his mouth.

“More, Bucky, I can take it.”

Bucky hollowed his mouth as he moved up before dropping Steve’s cock with a wet pop. Shaping his lips onto Steve’s he added another finger, curling them, searching for the spot and grinning when Steve jerked and gasped loudly when he hit it.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ Again!” Steve moaned, moving his hips trying to get Bucky’s fingers where he wanted them.

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Bucky whispered fondly, his breath washing over Steve’s neck before he started to nibble at the sensitive skin there, his fingers resolutely avoiding Steve’s prostate as he scissored and stretched his hole. Adding more lube, he slowly pushed in three fingers, sitting up to watch Steve’s body greedily suck his fingers in.

“Fuck Sugar, so hot.”

“Please, Bucky. I’m ready! I’m ready! Fuck me already!” Steve was desperate, clutching at the sheets, moving his legs up to dig his heels into the sheets, so he could fuck himself on Bucky’s fingers. Steve moaned loudly when Bucky bent down to take his cock back into his mouth, deep throating him in one move.

“Oh God! More, Bucky- want your whole hand- I.” Bucky froze pulling away so quickly, that he got slightly distracted by the way Steve’s dick slapped back against his stomach, leaving a spot of pre-come and saliva on the pale skin. Bucky wanted to lick it but his mind was still stuck on the image of his whole hand disappearing into Steve, the latter’s wall clutching around his fist as the rim fluttered against his wrist. He almost came from the image alone. Bucky groaned, smashing his lips against Steve, twisting his wrist until he could rub insistently at Steve’s prostrate, making the blond howl, his hips arching to get away from the sudden sensation but grinding back down onto Bucky’s fingers the next moment.

“You want me to fist ya, Stevie?” Bucky growled, his lips moving to nip and suck at Steve’s nipples, as his fingers moved away, avoiding Steve’s prostate as they urgently went back to stretching.

“ngh- l-later… ah fu- fuck,” Steve moaned incoherently, twisting his fingers into Bucky’s hair to bring his mouth back to kiss. “Want you to- _Bucky!-_ to fuck m-me. mmm n-now… co-come on, Buc- _fuck_ -“

Bucky pulled his fingers out, reaching for the bedside table for a condom as Steve whined at the sudden empty feeling. Rolling it on quickly, he fell back onto the bed on his back, pulling Steve over him.

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Bucky explained at the surprised look on Steve’s face when he found himself straddling Bucky. Steve only scoffed, his hand curling over Bucky’s cock after he poured some lube onto his palm stroking him once before lining himself up and sinking down slowly. Bucky slammed his head back into the bed at the feeling of the tight heat enveloping him. He looked up at Steve, his angled head thrown back against his shoulders as he panted, his red, swollen lips open as he pushed down, taking Bucky’s cock beautifully and Bucky did not want this moment to end.

Steve finally looked at Bucky when his ass settled on Bucky’s thighs, his hands reaching to scratch down Bucky’s chest as he panted. Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s hips when Steve moved experimentally and sighed, his eyes fluttering close.

“Feel so good, Buck,” he slurred, pressing his palms against Bucky’s chest as he pushed himself up halfway and dropped back down.

“Fuck Sugar, Steve- you’re so pretty, baby doll.” Bucky moved then, flipping Steve back onto bed and slipping back into Steve before the latter could complain hitching Steve’s legs over his shoulders. Steve whimpered when Bucky hit his prostrate at every thrust in this new angle.

“Stevie-“ Bucky gasped, leaning over to kiss Steve, bending the other almost in half in the process. “You gonna come for me, babydoll?”

“mmm Buck… so close,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips and reached down between their bodies, only to have Bucky push his hand away and wrap his hand over Steve’s leaking cock, setting a fast pace. Bucky realized that watching Steve wrecked, making beautiful noises as he clutched at his own hair was the most beautiful sight he’d ever see in his life. He could feel his orgasm coiling in his gut- _he was so close-_

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, thrusting faster, sweat dripping down his shoulder blades. Steve arched of the bed suddenly, his eyes squeezing shut, his mouth open in a silent scream as he came, spurting over Bucky’s hand. Bucky followed, his vision nearly whiting out, unable to hold off when he felt the walls clenching around him like a vice, his hand still stroking Steve’s cock, working him as they came down from the high.

“Fuck,” Steve said breathless, pushing away Bucky’s hand when it got too oversensitive before tangling his hand through Bucky’s hair where the brunet had buried his head into Steve’s neck.

“Mhm,” Bucky replied, carefully slipping out of Steve to get rid of the condom only to curl up against Steve, tucking his head back into the crook of Steve’s neck. They were both still breathing heavily, wrapped around each other like octopuses, barely concerned about the cooling come between them.

“Where you serious about fisting me?” Steve asked finally, his voice shy now that the euphoria had worn down.

Bucky paused from lazily kissing Steve’s collarbones to peer up at the blond. “If you want me to, yes.” Bucky wanted to kiss Steve’s burning cheeks but he was too content in his current position. He felt Steve nod when he went back to his ministrations.

“Steve?” he said quietly.

“Yeah, Bucky?” Steve’s voice sounded thick and sweet, like honey. He sounded so happy.

 _I love you._ “You’re the best thing that happened to me.” He could almost feel Steve smile. _God, I love you._

“Me too, Buck.”

And if Bucky thought he felt Steve mouth ‘I love you’ into his hair, he told himself he was only dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha. I'm gonna go hide in my mushroom over here. Kudos and comments will draw me out. Thank you for sticking with me so far!   
> P.S. This fic hit 200 kudos and I'm positively screaming!!!! (I actually did scream when I first saw)  
> Let's be friends on Tumblr!!


	10. You're a masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the fic is finally done!! I know the epilogue's kinda short but I need to recharge before I can write more smut so bear with me guys! Thanks again for everyone's who's been here till the end- it's all your support that gave me motivation to finish the longest thing I've ever written in my life (it's the truth).  
> Hope you guys enjoy!!  
> *runs into the mushroom to work on the new fic*
> 
> Edit: THIS FIC IS NOT OVER. PLEASE READ THE END NOTES. THANKS.

Bucky came back from work to find Steve on the couch, languidly licking a lollipop, only his cute boxers on. Bucky's good day just got better.

  
"Hey, Sugar," Bucky purred and stalked towards the couch with all the grace of a predator, his heart jumping when Steve blushed. _God, I love him_ , he thought. The thought had startled him the first time it had occurred.

  
They had been dating only for about five months when Sam had insisted on a barbecue party to celebrate the end of his exams and had asked Bucky to bring his friends along. Their friend groups had long since assimilated but that evening watching Steve blush and stutter when teased about their relationship, Bucky had felt the strange emotion well up inside him. It would be a lie to say Bucky had been in love before but he definitely knew that this was love. He hadn't said it out loud yet, in the fear of scaring Steve away. Even now, seven months was hardly the right time.

  
"Hey Buck," Steve replied, rolling onto his back on the couch and opening his arms, beckoning Bucky for a hug. "How was your day?"

  
"It just got better," Bucky smirked, fitting himself between Steve's thighs as he lay over the blond, his forearms on either side of him so as to not crush the smaller man. He moved his head to slurp at the lollipop still in Steve's hand earning a light smack on his shoulder.

  
"Hey get your own lollipop!" Steve said indignantly, pushing Bucky's head away.

  
"Yeah?" Bucky asked mischievously, rolling his hips against Steve's pointedly. "Heard you have one down your pants."

  
Steve groaned exasperated even as he flushed red, the blush spreading down his neck, across his chest. "That was _so bad._    
God, you're horrible!"

  
Bucky only grinned, leaning down to kiss Steve, his tongue slipping between the blond's lips, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry lollipop.

  
"Hey Steve?" Bucky whispered when they finally broke apart for air, lips still touching, panting for breath.

  
"Hm?" Steve half opened his eyes, looking at Bucky all mellow and dazed.

  
"I love you," Bucky forced out before he his insecurities could act up. He'd finally said it and he could feel his heart thumping loudly against his chest, a part of him waiting for rejection- making up worst case scenarios where Steve would leave him. His eyes searched Steve's heavy lidded ones.

  
Steve only smiled- all slow and lazy, his fingers that were tangled in Bucky's hair tugging gentle and loving.

  
"I love you too, Buck."

  
Bucky felt his heart swell up and float into the atmosphere like a helium balloon. He wondered if he'd ever have it back but he wasn't worried because it was already Steve's. This was definitely becoming the best day of his life.

"Say it again?"

  
Steve giggled softly. "I love you, Bucky Barnes."

  
"I love you too, Steve Rogers," Bucky smiled, kissing Steve again, before standing up, his arms wedging behind Steve to pick the blond up. He started walking towards the bedroom when Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist, grinding down, both of them still kissing. "This calls for celebratory sex," he added between kisses making Steve laugh quietly.

  
"Will you finally fist me then?" Steve asked, biting down on Bucky's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth.

Bucky moaned, palming Steve's ass as their hard cocks brushed against each other.

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay."

Definitely the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the end!! Rest assured, they got married and lived happily ever after and Sam was overjoyed to finally kick Steve out of the house because what medical student with no time for romance wants to see a love-sick puppy? Poor Sam.
> 
> So the next fic's first chapter will be uploaded tomorrow so I hope you guys check that out. It features vampire dad Steve and grumpy teacher Bucky (I haven't had my fill of teacher Bucky yet, okay?) And it's supposed to be a humourous fic but let's see how that goes xD
> 
> Kay, if you liked the fic, please leave kudos and comments and come say hi to me on tumblr! We can cry over Stucky and Seb Stan (because Seb Stan is the most perfect human bean created ever.)
> 
> Love <3
> 
> Edit: okay, guess this fic is not done. BECAUSE I'M A FAILURE and wondered why Steve was a country when a friend (? Can I say friend?) asked me about Bucky getting to know about Steve being America. This kids, is the reason why you outline your fics before diving into them. Don't be like me. My subconscious mind would forever be plagued by the unfinished fic if not for them so thank you for existing. So stick around a bit longer for Epilogue 2.0 folks. Thank you and see you tomorrow!


	11. Straight for the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Stevie, what time does your gallery open again?” Bucky asked absently, struggling slightly to fold his sheets while sitting down, too lazy to stand up.   
> “Hm? 6-“ Steve started before freezing, his hand gripping the charcoal stick so hard that it snapped, making Bucky look up, concerned before his question replayed in his head and he froze too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's done for sure now. I'm sorry for the delay and I won't be skipping days anymore. Promise. My therapist put me on a schedule so now I have a set time where I HAVE to write so daily updates of the next fic WILL happen until November (because, NaNoWriMo) and start again from December. This chapter's kinda short because originally (that is, when I vaguely outlined the fic in my head when I first started) it was supposed to be a part of the epilogue. Okay, enjoy!

**(Set a couple of months before the original epilogue)**

Steve sat on Bucky’s bed, leaning against the headboard, feet tucked under a sleeping Duchess, sketch book against his folded knees while Bucky folded the laundry. It was so painfully domestic that Bucky had a hard time suppressing thoughts of a made-up future that included rings and babies as he stared at Steve furiously sketching, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

“Hey Stevie, what time does your gallery open again?” Bucky asked absently, struggling slightly to fold his sheets while sitting down, too lazy to stand up.

“Hm? 6-“ Steve started before freezing, his hand gripping the charcoal stick so hard that it snapped, making Bucky look up, concerned before his question replayed in his head and he froze too. They stared it each other for a few seconds like deer caught in headlights before Bucky backpedaled, trying to scrape his wits to fix his slip of tongue.

“I meant America’s gallery- I said ‘your’ because-“

“Buck? You- you _knew?”_

Steve suddenly looked very scared, his hands trembling.

Bucky was silent for a few minutes before he licked his lips. “Um, yeah. I- I figured it out-“ he replied quietly. “I’m sorry, Steve, I didn’t mean-“

“ _You’re sorry?!_ Bucky, I- How-?”

“Come on, Steve! Give me some credit! You got incredibly flustered the first time we talked about America’s- I mean, your paintings and then you always got tickets for the opening day of the gallery? I _know_ how expensive and hard to get the tickets are! And you were always so nervous, scoffing whenever you heard the guests trying to interpret your paintings. The painting with the man and the cat? Not subtle at all- although I was very flattered. Besides, I’ve seen your sketches and I know enough about art to recognize the similar styles. I didn’t want to confront you because I figured you weren’t comfortable talking about it, yet.” Bucky shoulders slumped down as he breathed slightly faster after his rant, looking away from Steve who’s jaw had dropped midway through Bucky’s speech.

“I-I..” Steve stammered but Bucky shook his head.

“It’s fine, Steve. I’m sorry I brought it up. We can forget this ever happened.”

“No, Bucky,” Steve moved, displacing Duchess, who sprang awake and hissed at Steve for disturbing her beauty sleep and stalked off the bed, while Steve crawled onto Bucky’s lap, his hands cradling Bucky’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.” He rested his forehead on Bucky’s and the brunet tentatively put his arms around Steve’s waist. “I was scared and it was strange telling someone about it because no one except Sam actually knows. I mean, outside the business, of course. I wanted to tell you, Buck, I swear but I was scared you’d look at me different or something and I- I’m sorry. No more secrets, promise. Unless it’s for a surprise.”

Bucky chuckled softly, nuzzling Steve’s cheek.

“Forgive me?” Steve whispered, his voice small and he sounded so vulnerable that it broke Bucky’s heart.

“Shh… there’s nothing to forgive,” Bucky whispered back, pressing his lips against Steve’s briefly. “But, I think you should make it up to me, nonetheless.” He smiled wickedly.

“Yeah?” Steve said, his sad eyes glinting suddenly as his face split into a huge grin. He pushed Bucky’s shoulder, tugging off his shirt before moving up to straddle Bucky’s hips as the latter fell back onto the bed. “I guess it’s only fair.”

 

***

This time, the gallery had another piece featuring the same lean silhouette with a cat curled around the shoulders; only this time, the silhouette was surrounded with light and was pulling another much smaller silhouette into the light from the dark edges of the canvas. The painting sold for double the price of the last one and needless to say, Duchess and Sam both enjoyed the sudden influx of gifts and exotic food. If asked, Sam would vehemently point out that he had definitely earned his gifts for putting up with “those two lovesick idiots every- fucking-day. If Duchess could speak, she would've agreed. Right, Duchess?”

Duchess meowed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course, it had to end with Sam- I mean, it can't end any other way. Obviously. :D   
> Anyway, thank you for sticking around and supporting me- it means a lot. Hope to see you guys in my next fic. Come say hi to me on Tumblr! We can cry over Stucky and I can write little ficlets for whatever prompts you guys come up with (AU or canon)   
> Also, I was thinking of writing a one-shot before the next multi-chapter fic (featuring vampire Steve, yay!) so if you guys could leave me some prompts in the comment box or message me on Tumblr, I'd appreciate it. Honestly.  
> Okay, have a nice day/night everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon, I promise. I hope you liked it so far! If you did please leave a comment and press the kudos button! You'll make my day :D  
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://turquoise-tales.tumblr.com/)  
> I'll love you if you give me prompts or ideas xD  
> But I'd also love to just chat!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sugar and paint 蜜糖與油彩](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290830) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829), [turquoise_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales)




End file.
